The Miraculous Warrior God's Battle! Vegetto Vs Beerus!
by DomTheSnake
Summary: Vegetto, the warrior born from Potara Fusion, finds himself facing the God of Destruction Beerus himself. AU where Potara Fusion hasn't been retconed to one hour and Vegito never unfused inside Majin Buu.
1. Chapter 1: A Battle Against Boredom

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related, please support the official release._

 **Authors note: This fic will employ elements from both the Battle of Gods movie and the Battle of Gods Arc from DragonBall Super.**

The gravity was intense, overbearing, he could feel every bit of pressure on his muscles as he weaved between the blasts of the training bots. One blast grazed right past his cheek and he felt the immense heat blaze past his face and crash devastatingly into the wall. The walls of the gravity chamber were built to resist such blasts but regardless it shook the room. He grimaced as he forced himself to move, the new AI Bulma had installed into the Bots had made them much more efficient in tracking him and learning his movements, it made for a much more entertaining training session.

Not that there was anything he needed to train for anyway...

At this point he trained to entertain himself, he knew he was the pinnacles of power in the universe now.

He sighed as he effortlessly dodged past three blasts from the bots, he gently pressed the small override button on the back of one bot and it deactivated.

He turned to the last couple of bots and put his index and middle fingers up to his forehead and focused on the minuscule amount of ki he had stored inside of each bot.

He felt himself shimmer into nothingness as the bots fired on his position moments before he vanished.

He materialized behind them, he lightly tapped one bot's switch with a kick, and the others with a quick touch.

They both deactivated and he felt the immense pressure of the 500 times gravity dissipate.

He steadied his breathing and walked over to the water capsule he had stored and took a large drink from it.

He sighed again, even training was losing its luster, there was no one to train for, he was the ultimate power on the universe, ever since he'd defeated Majin Buu, Gohan had neglected his training and had regressed to a weakling, his sons Goten and Trunks saw training as a game rather than something to take seriously.

He heard a soft knock at the door, 'Vegito? Are you in there?' A women's voice called out from the other side.

He scowled, the women- Bulma, was dear to him, but sometimes she could be overbearing and annoying. He knew her birthday was today, but he was a Sayian!

Sayian Warriors had no time for such trivial matters when there was training to be done.

He put his fingers to his head and focused on finding the ki signature of King Kai, the mentor of one of the men he once was.

He found the signature and he vanished with a small pop.

He found himself standing on a small planet with lush green grass and one small house.

He smiled, he couldn't explain why, but he felt comfort here, this was where Goku had began to learn to tap into his true potential as a warrior, this was the he place he could go where no one else could follow, this was his haven.

'Hey King Kai, it's me, Vegito' he called out to the house.

A plump blue alien came out from the front door of the house.

'Vegito! I certainly didn't expect to see you here. What can I do for you?'

A friendly smile crossed Vegito's face as he waved to Goku's former mentor.

'Hey, I'm just here to train a bit, I'll be on the other side of the planet so I don't disturb you' he told the Kai.

King Kai nodded absentmindedly as he turned away from Vegito.

Vegito frowned, he knew that look.

'Hey King Kai who ya talking to?' He asked playfully, his curiosity getting the best of him.

King Kai jumped suddenly as if shocked.

'Uh...um just the Supreme Kai Vegito, you know just talking to him about...some important...Kai stuff very confidential.' he stuttered

Vegito crossed his arms, now looking very serious.

'Is there a problem?' He asked sternly 'if there's a new threat I'll take care of it.'

'NO!' King Kai yelled, surprising Vegito 'Erm, i mean no, thank you Vegito, but it's nothing like that, we're just trying to sort out some stuff about planetary creation is all.'

Vegito, unconvinced shrugged as he flew to the other side of the planet, he wouldn't get anything out of King Kai, he'd have to do some of his own digging, anyone who could make King Kai act so flustered must be powerful, he could definitely find someone's ki if they were that strong.

He felt his pulse quicken, and his adrenaline started to flow as he grinned to himself, he couldn't help but get excited, it'd been awhile since he'd had a worthy adversary.

He set down on the far side of the planet as he began to concentrate looking for the powerful ki. Maybe this opponent would offer an escape from the soul crushing...

'Boredom Whis, I feel boredom.' said a voice from under a pile of blankets and sheets. Underneath the sheets a purple Sphinx in pajamas lazily stirred.

'Not only that but I'm tired too Whis! Why the hell did you have the alarms set so early?! It's only been 39 years!' He complained as he began to walk down a long flight of stairs next to a pale, androgynous man.

'It was you that set the alarm so soon Lord Beerus' said the man, shooting the shambling feline a disapproving look.

'Only you can truly answer that question Lord.'

Beerus scratched the side of his face as he yawned 'right, right I remember now, though I'm a bit hazy I n the specifics. Some breakfast should jog my memory.'

Whis nodded 'it's already been prepared'.

Suddenly Beerus seemed much more energetic and happy 'well what are we waiting for Whis? Let's go eat!'

With that Beerus began to bound down the stairs at a quick pace, Whis couldn't help but smile to himself.

'Such a difference food makes with him' he chuckled to himself as he followed suit.

Beerus scarfed down food as Whis updated him on the going ons of the universe since he'd been asleep. He only half listened, the affairs of mortals didn't concern him much unless it was concerning destruction. That was his job after all.

Whis had just needed a report on the recent evolution of the Arkeen when he cut into the report.

'Whatever happened to that one upstart, Freiza was his name? Did he ever destroy the Sayian home world like I asked?'

Whis checked his staff briefly before answering, 'yes it would seem he has'

'Good' Beerus replied 'you could give the Sayian Race thousands of years to shape themselves up and they still wouldn't get it, it's a shame but it had to be done. Though to be honest I'm no fan of that Freiza character either, he acted so self important in my presence as if he were something special. If I meet him while we're out I'll destroy him for good.'

Whis peered into his staff 'hmmm it seems someone has defeated Freiza already Lord Beerus' he said

Beerus gagged on the egg he was eating 'ack- WHAT?! Freiza was defeated?! He was the most powerful mortal in this universe how can that be?!'

Whis tapped his staff into the floor and a green glow filled the room. A vision appeared in the center of the green glow. In the vision a bulky white monstrous alien with violet orbs in his forehead and shoulders gritted his teeth in frustration as he exchanged blows with a built, blond warrior, who's eyes were ablaze with hatred and anger. The blond warrior launched a shattering kick that caught the monster in the gut, causing him to double over in pain and cough out blood. The blond warriors every move was calculated and precise, while the monsters moments were desperate and wild, the movements of a trapped animal. Beerus shook his head.

'That Freiza, so self assured of his own power, it's clear that power wise these two are near equals but that blond man is far more skilled than he is. Who is that?' Beerus asked

'That is one of the few surviving Sayians, he goes by the names of Son Goku, and Kakarot.' Whis replied.

'Hmmm, why's his hair blond? I was led to believe that all Sayians hair was black' Beerus said frowning

'Sayians are capable of a transformation known as 'Super Sayian' Lord Beerus, it increases their power even further then their Great Ape transformation.' Whis explained

Beerus felt a memory stir at the mention of Super Sayian.

'Super Sayian...Super Sayian...THATS IT WHIS!' He exclaimed suddenly. 'I had a dream about this Super Sayian fellow, no wait that's not it, it was Super Sayian something...It was...' he rocked in his chair as he racked his memory for the answers

'Super...Sayian...GOD that's it! Super Sayian God! That's who I fought in my dream a Super Sayian God, and he looked just like that guy there' he exclaimed pointing at Goku.

'You know what this is Whis?' He said 'A premonition!'

Whis pursed his lips 'your 'premonitions' tend to not be so accurate my lord, after all you remember a certain...incident with a school teacher and a plate of pancakes?'

Beerus' face flushed a bright pink 'I told you we'd never speak of that again! Besides this is different Whis! In fact this is the reason I woke up I'm sure of it. I remember now, the Oracle Fish told me 39 years ago that I'd fight someone who would become my rival, this Super Sayian God must be it! We're going to ask the Oracle Fish right now in fact!'

He quickly bolted from the room, Whis sighed and followed.

'So? Beerus demanded '39 years ago you told me I'd meet a rival who could fight on par with me did you not?'

He spoke to a small blue fish, who raised its fin to its mouth, lost in thought.

'I did?' The Oracle Fish asked innocently

'Yes you did.' Beerus hissed, bearing down at the fish.

'Huh, guess I did then' the fish said shrugging.

'Hah, you see Whis even the Oracle Fish agrees!' Beerus purred

'I see, well Lord I've attempted to track down this Son Goku but there's a small problem.' Whis said

Beerus turned quickly to Whis, his ears perked

'A problem?! What do you mean Whis? Is he dead?'

Whis shook his head ' no nothing like that or at least he's not dead anymore, according to the history logs the menace known as Majin Buu was released on Earth. The Supreme Kai himself attempted to stop the hatching of Majin Buu and-'

Beerus stopped him his fur sticking out completely 'you mean to tell me...the Supreme Kai, the one whom my life is linked to, risked his life to destroy this Majin Buu without notifying me?! Why?'

Whis shrugged 'maybe he didn't know of your existence at that time Lord'

'HOW THE HELL DOES A SUPREME KAI NOT KNOW OF THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION?! THAT FOOL!' Beerus raged and fumed.

'Lord Beerus, calm yourself' Whis said, he spoke respectfully but his tone was commanding.

Beerus took deep breathes as he calmed down 'yes, you're right Whis, I'll have to visit the Supreme Kai and remind him of just who he is connected to, anyway go on Whis.'

Whis cleared his throat 'as I was saying the Supreme Kai attempted to stop the hatching of Majin Buu but he failed. Majin Buu was unleashed and wreaked havoc on the planet Earth. Several of the surviving Sayians, a Namekian, and a few Earthlings attempted to stop him but they either fell in battle or were absorbed into Majin Buu.

While that was going on a half Sayian named Gohan, son of Goku trained to defeat Majin Buu. As Goku was dead at this time it seems the only hope was this Gohan. Gohan broke the Z-Sword that you sealed the Old Supreme Kai in and he used the power of that Old Kai to unlock his potential. However Buu absorbed the Namekian and the remaining Sayians on Earth and Majin Buu became too strong for Gohan. So the Old Kai decided to give his life up for Goku so that he may help Gohan. He also gave Goku his Potara Earrings so that he could fuse with his son and become powerful enough to defeat Majin Buu. However, Buu absorbed Gohan as well becoming more powerful than ever. So King Yemma decided to allow Goku's rival, Prince Vegeta of the Sayians to return to Earth and assist in defeating this crisis. Goku and Vegeta successfully fused and destroyed Majin Buu, afterwards they resurectted their friends with the Namekian Dragon Balls. There no longer is a Goku or a Vegeta. Only this being who now calls himself Vegito.'

'The Potara Fusion multiplies the two fusees strengths together right? So there's even a greater chance of this man being the Super Sayian God! I want to see him immediately, where is he?' Beerus said excitedly

Whis checked his staff 'strange, this Vegito seems to be on the North Kai's planet at this moment'

How long will it take us to get there?' Beerus inquired impatiently

'About 26 minutes my Lord' Whis replied

'That's about how long it takes me to write a chapter of my fan fiction ' Beerus said thoughtfully

'Whis looked back at him as he grasped his shoulder 'oh, what's your fan fiction about Lord Beerus?' He asked

Beerus looked away 'that's my business to know Whis.'

Whis shrugged 'very well, hang on tight'

Beerus smiled to himself as he warped away, eager to meet this new rival he could play with.


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Awaited Meeting

Vegito opened his eyes, frustrated.

'Damn, I can't find the ki signature' he thought to himself 'was I wrong? Was there no threat?'

He felt himself deflate inside, he'd felt alive and excited for the first time in months, he'd thought there'd be finally be someone who could challenge him.

He picked himself up from his meditative stance, 'what a joke' he thought to himself glumly.

He began to run himself through basic exercises, push-ups, crunches, punching drills, and even balancing ki blasts on his fingertips.

He vented his frustrations as he paced through his punching drill, frustrations at letting himself be fooled, frustrations at the lack of strong opponents, frustrations at Gohan for not keeping up his training.

When he had first suggested training with Gohan it had surprised him how reluctant his half son had seemed. He'd thought the boy would be chomping at the bit to get stronger to protect his newfound loved ones. At the very least he expected him to maintain his strength.

Yet...

He'd trained some with Gohan, he had the memories of Goku training with him before the Cell Games and he looked back at them with pride and joy. He could tell those had been the fondest memories Goku had with his son.

If Goku were around now, Vegito had a feeling he'd be disappointed.

After one particularly frustrating training session Vegito had told Gohan to either take the training seriously or not bother training with him at all.

He hadn't seen Gohan since that day, that'd been 2 months ago.

Part of him wanted to reconcile with him, but something wouldn't let him.

Maybe it was pride, maybe he just didn't want to admit being wrong.

He tossed a basic ki blast into the air and launched another at it with equal force, the one he fired crashed into the one he tossed and they both were negated, becoming nothing more but particles.

His other half sons, while enthusiastic about training, didn't take it seriously and saw it as a game. Trunks and Goten both boasted amazing power for their age, and it amazed him just how powerful their fusion, Gotenks was.

However, he could see that they were content with their power, the way they saw it if anything was too strong for them individually they could just fuse and be done with it. They didn't take into account that getting stronger on their own would make a stronger fusion, but they were just kids after all so he couldn't be too angry with them.

The hardest thing had been Bulma and Chi-Chi however.

He could still feel the love and affection Goku and Vegeta had felt for these women, yet he felt disconnected from it, he felt those feelings from far away as if they were being felt by someone else.

He'd tried to explain that he was now neither Goku nor Vegeta, but rather Vegito, an entirely new entity, but that hadn't made it any easier.

'Well can't you just unfuse with the DragonBalls?' Bulma had asked tearfully

He told her he didn't know, but even if he could he wouldn't, he didn't want to cease to exist. That had just upset her even more.

'YOU SELFISH BASTARD!' She'd screamed, clawed, and hit him. All he could do was watch sadly as Gohan and Piccolo pulled her away.

'I'm sorry, but I have every right to choose whether I unfuse or not. I'm my own man.' he told them all.

Chi-Chi had just nodded sadly 'Gokus already been gone for 7 long years, to be honest I've never expected him to come back and I'd accepted that he was dead, I respect your decision Vegito. I only ask that you do your best to be a father for Goten and Gohan.'

'I will Chi-Chi you can count on that, and I'll be there for Trunks too.' He'd told her and Bulma.

Bulma didn't say anything, she simply sobbed on the ground, mourning the loss of Vegeta.

'Does this mean me and Trunks are brothers now?' Goten asked excited

Vegito smirked, 'yeah I suppose that does make you brothers in a way'

Goten smiled 'cool!'

Since then he'd made amends with Bulma, she now allowed him around Capsule Corp and let him see Trunks more often as well as make use of the gravity room Vegeta had used to train.

While he sometimes found her presence annoying and even intolerable he could see why Vegeta had fallen for her. She was a strong willed woman who was unwilling to let anyone intimidate her, not even the Prince of All Sayians himself.

Even he felt some level of affection for her now.

Something suddenly shifted in his senses.

He brought himself back from his thoughts, something felt...odd. He could feel some sort of pressure approaching King Kai's planet.

It wasn't like any enhanced gravity he'd felt before, it was like an overbearing pressure that threatened to swallow him whole and crush him. His very spirit felt like it was in danger from the pressure.

He felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flow through his body as he rushed over to King Kai. A joyful smile growing on his face.

He had a feeling he was about meet the one he'd been searching for.

King Kai was mortified by what the Supreme Kai was telling him.

'B-Beerus is coming _here?!'_ He managed to stutter out

'Yes, he's on your way now, and I suspect he's looking for Vegito, whatever happens you **cannot** allow them to meet! The universe would be in peril if Vegito says anything to upset him.' The Supreme Kai replied

'King Kai gulped 'I'll do my best to keep Vegito away from Lord Beerus and-'

'Who's this 'Lord' Beerus King Kai?' Said a voice from the doorway.

The fat Kai almost jumped through his roof in surprise, he looked behind him to see Vegito standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an all-too-familiar smile on his face.

'He really does have Goku's single minded mentality when it comes to strong fighters' he thought to himself.

'Er...no one important Vegito just a-'

'Don't play dumb with me King Kai' Vegito interrupted, now deadly serious.

'I know you've been holding out on me about someone and now you've admitted it, who's Lord Beerus and why are you trying to keep us separated?'

The Kai's shoulders sagged, he knew he had no choice now.

'Alright...alright I'll tell you. As you know there are those who have the job of creating and overseeing life, the Kaioshin. Then there are those who have the job of destroying and paving the way for new life to grow, the God of Destruction. That's who Lord Beerus is, he's the most powerful being in the universe.'

Vegito's eyebrows shot up 'really now? This is getting interesting..'

Vegito walked back outside and looked up into the sky 'you said this Beerus is on his way here?' He asked.

King Kai began to sweat 'y-yes but you can't be here when he arrives! You don't exactly have the best track record for being respectful to deities and Lord Beerus is **not** one who takes casual disrespect lightly!'

Vegito grinned and put his arm around King Kai's shoulder.

'Ahh c'mon King Kai!' He said, his playful demeanor returning 'you know I won't do anything to upset this guy, I just wanna check out how strong he is, maybe challenge him to a short spar..'

' **NO!'** King Kai screamed 'you can't do **anything** to upset him Vegito he's...'

'He's what exactly North Kai?' A voice said from behind them.

A intense wave of pressure washed over King Kai and Vegito, but only King Kai was able to fully comprehend the power that stood behind them.

'This is Lord Beerus?! He's even more terrible then I dared imagine' King Kai trembled.

Vegito, on the other hand turned to face Beerus, who stood next to a tall man who seemed to be an attendant of sorts, his playful grin giving way to an arrogant smirk.

'So you're Beerus huh?' Vegito said, recovering from his surprise before King Kai could respond.

The violet feline's nose twitched 'that's _Lord_ Beerus to you, I assume that you're the Sayian warrior known as Vegito?'

Vegito nodded, it was odd he couldn't sense the Destroyer's power, yet he could sense an immense pressure coming from the god. It was the same pressure he'd felt earlier but far more intense.

'That pressure he emits is impressive but that's no indicator of power' Vegito mused to himself.

Beerus stepped away from the tall attendant and approached Vegito with a searching look.

'I've been told that you are composed of two warriors, Prince Vegeta and Goku, the Sayian who defeated Freiza, am I correct?' Beerus questioned, now looking Vegito up and down and seemingly sizing him up.

'That's right' Vegito replied, irritated. It bothered him how the Destroyer looked at him, almost looking disappointed.

'Hmmm, you are quite powerful I suppose. Anyway, I came here to ask you a question, have you ever heard of something called a Super Sayian God?'

'Huh? A Super Sayian God?' Vegito said 'I've never heard of anything like that, I only know of the normal Super Sayian forms.'

'I've never heard of it either' chimed King Kai.

'I see' Beerus said

'Whis! The other Sayians are on Earth right? Let's go then and see what they know.'

With that Beerus turned his back to King Kai and Vegito and began to approach Whis.

'Hang on Beerus' Vegito said and he reached out and grabbed Beerus by the shoulder

King Kai, who had been watching with bated breath as the two talked gasped and ran forward and slapped Vegito across the back of the head and pushed his arm away.

'YOU FOOL SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, THIS IS THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF!' He yelled at Vegito.

He bowed and he forced Vegito to bow with him.

'I'm terribly sorry about this Lord Beerus, he's a simple fool who knows nothing of the order of the universe please forgive him.'

Vegito shot the Kai an irritated look 'hey! Who are you calling a fool you...'

King Kai forced Vegito's head back into a bow 'shut it!' He hissed to him.

Beerus looked unbothered 'it's quite alright King Kai, to be honest it's a bit refreshing to see someone willing to speak so directly to me. But I must insist..'

He turned his attention to Vegito, who had freed himself from the Kai's grip.

'..that you address me as Lord Beerus. Now what was it you wanted?'

Vegito rubbed the area where King Kai had slapped him.

'I'll keep that in mind, I was going to ask if you would care to spar with me. I've been told you're the most powerful in the universe and I've been searching for a worthy opponent for sometime.' He said.

A mischievous smirk crossed his lips, 'and' he added

'If you defeat me, I'd have to strongly consider referring to you as 'Lord' Beerus. But if I win, you will refer to me as Lord Vegito. Hows that sound?'

King Kai almost fainted, he was dead. He knew it. This was the end.

Beerus' laugh rang through the Otherworld.

'You seem to think a lot of yourself don't you? Very well Vegito I'll indulge you.'

He led Vegito further away from the house, they stood a decent distance from each other.

Vegito was shaking in excitement, he faced Beerus and assumed his stance. This was what he'd been waiting for, a worthy opponent. He only hoped Beerus wouldn't disappoint him.

Beerus beckoned to him.

'Come at me when you're ready, and try your best.'

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic so far! It's my first fic I've ever written and I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Hopefully I can continue to improve my writing and deliver a high quality fic! Any constructive criticism is appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Awaited Showdown?

**DB, DbZ, DBS, and yes even DBGT are owned by Mr. Akira Toriyama, Plz don't sue**

The two powerhouses stood motionless for a time, each daring the other to make the first move.

Beerus tilted his head slightly and scratched the side of his face.

'Well? Don't tell me you've lost your nerve?' He said, frowning

Vegetto laughed 'No, I'm just savoring the moment, after all I don't think this fight will last very long.'

Beerus' eyes narrowed 'indeed, I don't think it will either.'

Vegetto planted both of his feet and let out a yell of exertion.

He felt his ki rise within him and the air around him crackled to life with energy as he became enveloped in a golden glow, his hair turned from its black color to a shining blond. The slight discomfort he'd felt from the increased gravity on the planet was gone and he now felt just as light here as he did on Earth.

'AHHHH nooooooo!' King Kai screamed as he ducked inside of his house, neither fighter payed him any mind, Whis watched on with a casual indifference.

'Huh, so that's the famous Super Sayian form that defeated Freeza?' Beerus said thoughtfully.

Vegetto smirked 'it is! Just let me know if it gets to be too much and I'll dial it back for you.'

Beerus yawned 'that won't be necessary.'

For the first time Vegetto felt a twinge of worry, but shoved it down.

'Tch! We'll see about that!'

He sped towards Beerus, to the untrained eye it would have seemed like he disappeared from view. Within moments he closed in on Beerus, he was upon him now, he'd wipe that smug arrogance off his face with this punch and...

...he was gone.

Vegetto's eyes widened 'what?!'

Beerus was nowhere to be seen, he looked to his left and his right, behind him and above him. The Destroyer simply had vanished.

'Damn, and I can't sense his ki either..'

'What's the need? I'm right here.' A voice said right behind Vegetto.

Vegetto swung around with his fist and hit nothing but the air, Beerus stood far out of punching range, smiling at him.

'How?' Vegetto thought, he sounded like he was right next to my ear, no one can move that fast!'

Beerus beckoned 'I surely hope that's not it.'

Vegetto charged 'don't get cocky, pussycat!'

Vegetto unleashed an endless barrage of punches and kicked at Beerus, his legs and arms seemingly a single blur of motion as he attacked.

Beerus casually weaved away from each of the attacks, just stepping mockingly out of reach of every blow.

'It's like he's transparent! I can't even touch him!' Vegetto thought.

Beerus hopped up and stepped on Vegetto's head, he gave a light push with his foot and leapt gracefully into the air, doing a majestic flip before he landed.

He looked back at Vegetto, a look of boredom plainly displayed on his face.

'If that's all you have then..'

Vegetto roared, his frustrations beginning to surface.

His aura sparked, lightning crackling through it now. Both of his bangs shot up with his power-up.

Beerus raised an eyebrow 'oh, what's this now? You've become stronger.'

'I didn't think anyone could push me this far, this is Super Sayian 2!' Vegetto yelled.

'You're quite the opponent Beerus, this is getting interesting! It's great I can go all out like this!'

Beerus laughed as he continued to dodge Vegetto's attacks 'you're really having fun aren't you?'

'Of course! Fights like these are what I live for!' Vegetto said,

Beerus chuckled 'you are a strange one Vegetto, interesting to be sure. But...you should know your place in the universe.' His demeanor shifted

'im fighting against a strong opponent, this is my place Beerus!' Vegetto exclaimed happily

Vegetto stepped back and gathered his ki.

'Here, I'll show you something good.'

Vegetto put his hands together with his palms facing out towards Beerus, his arms outstretched. He brings his arm back and a ball of pure, blue energy begins to form in between his hands...

'Ka-Me-Ha-Me...'

...

Elsewhere, on Earth..

Gohan perked up, he felt a familiar surge of energy from somewhere. It was Vegetto. but his energy was far more amplified then he'd ever felt it before. Was he in battle? Was he in danger?

His wife, Videl looked up at him with worry. 'Everything okay Gohan?'

He relaxed and smiled 'yeah everything's fine, just thought I heard something.'

He looked on as Bulma fussed over everyone. While he wasn't on the best of terms with the fused warrior, he hoped everything was okay with him and he was just sparring..

...

'HAAAAAAAAAAA!'

The energy exploded from Vegetto's hands, it's brilliant blue light enveloping the entire area in its glow.

King Kai ducked away from the glow, his hands over his head. What was Vegetto thinking firing off such a strong blast here?

The beam soared towards Beerus, who eyed it with a disinterested glance.

Just before the blast would impact his chest Beerus smacked it away like a toy.

The blast screamed through the sky and exploded, now nothing more than a firework.

Vegetto, undeterred followed up the blast with a swift kicked aimed towards Beerus' face.

The kick connected, solidly striking Beerus and forcing his face back.

'Got you!' Vegito said triumphantly. He brought his leg back and prepared to launch a follow up when he felt a sharp pain on his head.

Moments later he found himself flying backwards halfway across the planet.

He managed to stop his momentum and gather himself, before the hit he'd felt fine and energized but now..

He felt exhausted and beaten.

'That one hit did that much damage? What was that?' Vegetto thought groggily.

'A flick' Beerus answered as if reading his thoughts.

'I flicked you across the forehead and it sent you halfway across King Kai's planet.'

Beerus had followed his spiral and was now standing across from Vegetto.

'Do you understand the power of a God of Destruction now Vegetto? If you aren't the Super Sayian God you haven't got a chance. You should surrender while you still can. You've given me a small amount of entertainment which is more than what can be said for most. So I'll forgive your past transgressions and leave to find this Super Sayian God.'

Vegetto brought himself back up, he realized now there was a gap between him and Beerus.

Yet, despite himself he was having more and more fun.

It was time to go all out, Beerus deserved that much.

He grunted as he gathered all of the energy he had left, electricity sparked across his body as he focused. The area around the Kai's planet began to darken.

Beerus looked around 'what might this be?' He asked

In response Vegetto screamed as he felt his power burn and explode within him, he felt an incredible rush of ki and power.

His golden hair began to grow longer and longer..

...

There was no mistaking it, Vegetto was in trouble.

Videl looked over at Gohan again. 'Gohan isn't this Vegetto's energy?' She asked

He nodded and got up. 'I'm going to talk to Piccolo about it'

He marched over to a tall, green humanoid who had his eyes closed, seemingly in deep thought. He wore a white cape over a purple gi and a white and purple turban to match. Despite its lightweight look Gohan knew full well just how heavy the weighted cape and turban were. The Namekian turned to Gohan as he approached his eyes now open.

'You felt it too?' He asked before Gohan could speak.

Gohan nodded 'Vegettos definitely in trouble, what could it be?'

The tall alien shook his head 'I don't know, he must be on King Kai's planet, otherwise I think we'd have felt this battle awhile ago. Whatever it is, it must be tough to push Vegetto this far. I haven't felt an energy like this since..'

'My dad went Super Sayian 3 against Majin Buu' Gohan finished for him.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Piccolo spoke up.

'We have to be prepared for the eventuality that Vegetto will be defeated.' He said

'Defeated? Who could defeat Vegetto? Moreover what chance would we have against something that could defeat him?' Gohan said

'You asked me a similar question long ago when I first trained you' Piccolo said

'You and my dad barely beat one Sayian and now there's two stronger ones on the way? How are we gonna win? Do you remember what I told you then?'

Gohan smiled 'yeah of course! If you go into battle with a weakling mindset like that you'll die like a weakling, be prepared to fight until you die and concentrate on the fight and winning. Don't think of losing you brat!'

Even Piccolo couldn't suppress his grin 'afterwards you just cried about how much you missed your dad and how that my advice wasn't helping at all. Back then I wouldn't have dreamed that you'd become as strong as you have.'

He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder 'I'm proud of you Gohan and how far you've come since then, if Vegetto does fall and the threat comes here I want you to get everyone you can to safety. I'll try and hold off whatever this threat is with Krillin, Tien, and the rest. Once you evacuate everyone come back and help. We'll need all the help we can get.'

Gohan nodded 'hopefully it doesn't come to that, I'll tell everyone else what's up.'

With that Gohan went off, leaving Piccolo on his own to observe the battle through ki sense.

'Vegetto...if there's even a little bit of Son in you I know there's no way you'll fail!'

...

Beerus was impressed. He wasn't aware the Sayian could muster this much power. It wasn't Super Sayian God but it was impressive nonetheless.

Vegetto stood before him now, his hair reaching down below his waist, his aura a powerful pulsing symphony of energy.

'This is Super Sayian 3' Vegetto said simply, his voice much deeper.

'Very impressive Vegetto I must admit, but even you must be able to tell I'm still in another league than you.'

Vegetto smirked 'that's what makes it fun, I haven't had a challenge like this in sometime. You haven't disappointed one bit. I'll admit you had me frustrated there for a minute but that just means it's going to be that much sweeter when I surpass and defeat you.'

'Huh, unfortunately Vegetto I think you'll find that impossible.' Beerus mused

Vegetto zeroed in on Beerus 'we'll see.'

He brought his hands together again, this time holding them in front of himself horizontally.

Energy began to form in his hands, again it was blue, but the intensity was stronger, the growing energy began to spark with lighting as it grew in his hands.

Beerus sighed ' I don't think you'll get it unless I show you.'

Vegetto brought back his hands, he was putting it all into this attack.

'FINAL K-'

'This is the difference,' Beerus was behind him now, seemly teleporting from where he had been moments before, his hand raised in a chop motion.

'Between your power and mine!' He brought his hand down hard on Vegetto's neck.

It felt as if his world shattered. Vegetto felt his entire body go numb and he collapsed into the ground. His Super Sayian aura dissipated. He tried to move but his body wouldn't obey him. The entire world was swimming and he could feel the void of unconsciousness began to press in on him.

'The gap is...that big?' He thought, it was the last thought he could muster before he passed out.

King Kai rushed to Vegetto's side as Beerus lazily walked back to Whis.

'Vegetto!' He exclaimed as he knelt down to check for a pulse, to his surprise he could feel it, faintly. He was alive.

Beerus took hold of Whis' shoulder 'well let's go Whis, Earth might hold the answers we seek.' He looked over to King Kai and smiled warmly.

'King Kai, I bid you good day.'

They disappeared from sight, while he tried to help Vegetto recover he established a telepathic link to the one person on Earth who might be able to appease Lord Beerus and keep him from getting angry..

...

Gohan started to shake, sweat dripped down his face.

'I can't feel Vegetto's ki anymore. Has he...lost?'

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! With the help of some reviews I hope to fix some of the problems that have been noticed including but not limited to:**

 **1: The spelling of Vegetto's name.**

 **2: The fact that Vegeta did infact know about Beerus was a huge error on my part, I'd complelty forgotten that Vegeta did know him and I will remedy this is a revision of the chapter when I have time. However I don't expect this to effect much other than 'oh Vegeta remembers this Beerus guy, he was said to be strong...I bet I'm stronger now though. I'm da bes'**

 **3: Not a huge deal but switched Frieza to Freeza**

 **4: I had Vegetto refer to Goku as Goku rather than as Kakarot, this will be fixed so that he refers to Goku as Kakarot from now on.**

 **5\. I tried to make more Goku shine through and I think I failed, it's just too much fun trying to make Vegetto as cocky as possible.**

 **hopefully my first battle scene wasn't too rough, I spent some time studying some other dbz fic fight scenes and watched some from the show again to try and get a feel for the way I'd need to write it. I hope to improve as I go**

 **Bear in mind that this is an AU** **Fanfic** **and while inspired from canon many things will deviate from it. I'll try not to go crazy though rest assured there will be no Legendary Omega Super Hyper Galactic Rainbow Multi-step Super Sayian God Ultra Broly Defcon 22 or anything like that. Unless...**

 **These first few chapters have been shortish, but I hope to be writing longer, better, more descriptive chapters as this goes on, thank you for your support (or criticism) either way.**


End file.
